


Pleasure And Torment

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: On a morning like any other, Ragna's and Rachel's bickering leads to some kinky fun





	Pleasure And Torment

An early morning in the cafeteria of a certain NOL branch. The large room was abandoned except for a lonely Ragna, sitting in front of an empty plate. The Bloodedge had just finished his breakfast and was dozing when the click-clack of measured steps caught his attention.

“Oh, it’s just you, Rabbit”, he mumbled and yawned. He couldn’t care less for Rachel’s company. All that would come off it was ridicule and belittlement.  
“Showing a mutt compassion and throwing him some scraps is one thing, but I’m fairly certain that dogs are not allowed within the cafeteria. Who let you in here?”, she asked. Her voice was perfectly even, but Ragna knew that she was enjoying herself splendidly. He scoffed and looked away, feeling validated in his disdain for the little vampire.

“I’m fairly certain”, Ragna said, imitating Rachel’s voice, “that children aren’t supposed to run around NOL branches without adult supervision. Where did you leave your little lapdog?”. Rachel smiled at Ragna the same way adults smile at children when the little ones think they outsmarted their elders. It pissed Ragna off.  
“Cute. The puppy has some bite in him, though it would befit him to learn some respect, lest he wishes to be taught a lesson”, she mused. Rachel stared daggers at Ragna. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Her aura could be quite intimidating when she wanted it to be.

However, Ragna had seen it all before, and he was not going to be scared into silence by a walking, talking porcelain doll!  
“Get off your high horse before I pull you down by one of your stupid pigtails and push your face into the dirt. See how you like it”, he shouted. The cafeteria was silent afterwards. Ragna smiled to himself smugly, but Rachel’s perfectly emotionless expression unnerved him more and more with each passing second. He wasn’t sure if she was just going to leave it at that or if he had actually pissed her off.

Rachel’s eyes glanced to the side for just a moment and a smile played about her lips. Then she did the last thing Ragna expected; she climbed under the table.  
“What are yo-”, he started, but was cut off.  
“Good morning, Ragna! You’re all by yourself?”, Celica shouted across the empty room. She came running and beamed at him like she always did.  
“Oh, hey, Celica. I was ju- ah!?”, Ragna said, but he was interrupted again, this time from beneath the table. He felt a small hand on his crotch. It silently unzipped his pants and reached inside.  
“Something wrong?”, Celica asked, curiously.  
“N-no, I just finished breakfast an-aaahh”, he groaned and bent over forwards so that his head almost hit the table.

Rachel had pulled out his cock and gotten it hard. She was going to make Ragna suffer for his rudeness in front of Celica. She pursed her lips and pressed them against his glans. Their warm softness had made Ragna stumble over his words and when she pushed hard enough to squeeze him into her hot little mouth he had cramped up. Rachel was sucking his cock intensely without making any noise.

Celica, meanwhile, was concerned.  
“Are you alright? Does it hurt? What’s wrong, Ragna?”, she asked, practically climbing onto the table to take a closer look at his face.  
“Here, let me see if you’ve got a fever”, she said and pressed her forehead against his. Ragna could feel Celica’s breath on his lips. His cock throbbed in response. He turned his face away out of shame and embarrassment.  
“It’s just m-my stomach. I think I ate something ba- Argh!”, he panted when Rachel sucked his glans really hard.  
“A tummy ache!? I know, I’ll fetch you a nice tea for your digestion! Be right back!”.  
“Yes, thank yo-oooh...”, Ragna called out to Celica. She ran straight to the kitchen to get cooking.

With her out of the picture, Ragna finally rose and looked under the table. Rachel’s red eyes were staring right back at him and half his dick was stuck in her mouth. She pulled back, twirling her tongue around his glans until she released him.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
“Teaching you how to keep your tongue in check, though I must say that it is a miracle that Celica didn’t see through your amateurish performance, you clod”, Rachel said mirthfully. Ragna couldn’t stand that snooty attitude after almost getting caught with his pants down.  
“If anyone needs to learn to keep their mouth shut it’s you!”, he grumbled, grabbed Rachel by her pigtails and shoved his cock back into her mouth.  
“Let’s see how you like a taste of your own medicine”, Ragna whispered, moving her head along his shaft like a sex toy.

Rachel stared up at him intently.  
 _You presume to put me in my place? Very well, I will show you what happens when a cretin such as yourself oversteps his bounds!_  
“Holy shit...”, Ragna panted. Rachel had begun moving on her own, much harder than he ever intended. Every time his glans reached the entrance to her throat, the suction she was applying dragged him in and kept him there for a split second before releasing him. It was almost like a second mouth, smooching his tip. Furthermore, her tongue was ceaselessly caressing and rubbing his shaft. It wrapped around him, pushed and massaged him.

All the while, Rachel stared at him, unblinking, not producing a single sound other than the soft rustling of her clothes. It was to much for Ragna to bear. A deep, loud groan escaped him as he emptied his balls in Rachel’s mouth. Thick semen gushed out in waves. His throbbing cock kept spilling seed inside her.

Ragna had never had such an intense orgasm before, and he had never ejaculated so much in one go. When it finally stopped he felt dizzy while Rachel still stared at him. Her fierce expression was unchanged, except that her cheeks were a little puffed out.

She climbed out from under the table and seated herself facing him. Her puffy cheeks worked for a moment, and then the first sound she had made in a while was heard.  
 _Gulp_  
Ragna, still feeling a little faint, watched her pulling out an embroidered handkerchief and dabbing her mouth. The hanky disappeared once her alabaster face was free of any residue.  
“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Suffice it to say that I will drain you of something more precious than semen should you choose to threaten me ever again”, she said, coolly.

Ragna hardly listened. She had sucked him dry, and he had concentrate on not falling over.  
“Ragna! Here’s your medicine!”, Celica’s voice echoed through the empty halls just before she appeared in the door to the cafeteria.  
“Oh, Miss Rachel! Good morning”, she said happily. “Here, Ragna. This will help with your tummy”. She placed a cup of steaming green tea in front of him. The spicy aroma did a lot to bring him back to his senses.  
“Um, Thanks, Celica”, he mumbled and started sipping, if only to please her. He didn’t much care for tea.

“Your concern for this mangy philistine is truly heartwarming, Celica. If only he deserved it”, Rachel said, sweetly. The brunette was about to say something in Ragna’s defense when a thought crossed her mind.  
“Oh no, how impolite! Miss Rachel, I was so worried about Ragna that I didn’t even ask if you would like some tea, too! There is still hot water, I can prepare some for you if you like”, she said apologetically. Rachel sighed.  
“He really isn’t worthy of a considered girl such as yourself, Celica. Some tea sounds delightful”  
“Right away!”, Celica said and dashed off again.

“Truly a sweet child, don’t you think, Ragna?”, Rachel mused once Celica was out of earshot.  
“Y-yeah”, he said, blushing. Rachel noticed and smirked a little.  
“Do you think she would like to get a taste of your semen?”. The suggestion made Ragna choke on his tea. Rachel quietly giggled to herself while Ragna coughed uncontrollably. Teasing him was just too much fun.


End file.
